<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doll by iamnotelsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952212">Doll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa'>iamnotelsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你什麼時候才會接受我的愛呢？<br/>鄭在玹緊抱著中本悠太，深怕他一不小心放手了，悠太就會逃走。<br/>「已經讓你逃開過一次，我這次絕對不會放手了。」在玹的手撫著悠太的頭髮，輕聲的在他耳旁說。<br/>就算知道悠太不會有反應，他也對於和悠太互動這件事樂此不疲。<br/>明明我們如此相愛，就算只有我單方面在表示，也沒辦法改變這個事實的。<br/>「在玹啊！你不會真的喜歡上我了吧？」曾經，他說出這句話時臉上的笑那麼溫柔，我應該要早點發現的。<br/>在玹緊握著悠太的手，他已經習慣了，用這個姿勢回憶過去。<br/>不管悠太喜不喜歡，反正現在的他，已經沒辦法反抗了。<br/>也不可能說出要去找其他男人這種話了。<br/>不會讓他逃開的。<br/>他是我一個人的。</p><p>最近那個一直追著我跑的李泰容真的煩死人了。<br/>從我剛和你在一起的時候就一直追著我跑了。<br/>我已經有你了，怎麼會想要他呢？<br/>在玹輕聲的在悠太耳旁低語。<br/>「寶貝，我今天也會好好愛你的，絕對不會傷到你。」將悠太身上的衣物緩緩褪下，在玹輕吻著他的肌膚。<br/>將自己的粗大緩緩的送進悠太的體內，在玹在他的體內抽送著。<br/>「悠太……最喜歡你了……只喜歡你……」輕咬了一下悠太的耳垂，在玹滿足的將手撫上了悠太挺立的小傢伙。<br/>「我們要一起射才可以……你不要自己偷偷先射出來……」額上的汗水滴到了悠太精緻的臉龐上，在玹伸手抹掉，專心的做著身下的活塞運動。</p><p>「鄭在玹，你到底什麼時候才會清醒？」在玹媽媽打開房門，看到在玹又在做著這樣的事，捂著臉盡力讓自己不哭出聲。<br/>一旁的李泰容將在玹媽媽扶到了沙發上，走向在玹，打了他一巴掌。<br/>「李泰容，我說了，我只愛中本悠太一個人。」在玹停下動作，狠狠的瞪了泰容一眼。<br/>「這不是你能胡作非為的理由。你知道你的家人多擔心你嗎？」泰容伸手想將在玹從悠太的身上拉開，卻被在玹一推就撞到了牆上。<br/>「你以為我不知道中本悠太早就不愛我了嗎？他早就和池韓率搞上了。」在玹憤怒的將自己的粗大又插入了悠太的體內，「你以為我不知道你暗戀我很久了？悠太的死和你有關，對吧？」<br/>「鄭在玹我……」泰容低下頭，眼淚順著下巴不斷的掉。<br/>「不用解釋了，我其實什麼都知道。我只是，不想面對而已。」在玹加快了身下的速度，在悠太的體內釋放後趴在他的身上不斷的喘著氣。<br/>「反正我是不可能會愛你的。就算他只是個情趣娃娃，我也愛他。」在玹將悠太抱起，走向了浴室。</p><p>反正已經這麼瘋狂了，不如再更放蕩一點吧！<br/>悠太，我只愛你一個人喔！<br/>就算只是一個不會回應的娃娃，也只會愛你的。</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>